Roommates
by sablecain
Summary: Federal Air Marshal AU Snippet. Just a brief look into the back story and relationship between Buck and JD and how they became roommates in this AU.


Roommates

Just a snapshot of backstory between Buck and JD and how they became roommates in the FAM AU.

Disclaimer: The characters of the Magnificent 7 belong to MGM, Trilogy and Mirisch. No profit is being made off this story.

* * *

JD stared at the tri-folded letter he'd placed flat on his desk and pressed his forefinger and thumb just above his eyebrows in an attempt to ward off his growing headache. A sickening rendition of Michael Jackson's Billy Jean played over the receiver he had balanced in the curve of his shoulder as he doodled senseless designs on an envelope.

Shifting, he caught the receiver as it slid off of his shoulder and held it against his ear as he checked the office clock. He had fifteen minutes before the others would start returning from lunch. Thankfully Buck had been to busy flirting with Andrea Jenkins from the secretarial pool to notice when JD had snuck out of the cafeteria early. Now…he just hoped he could get a real live person to talk to instead of the three recordings he'd already been transferred through.

Billy Jean ended and melded into John Denver's Rocky Mountain High. JD groaned audibly at the horrible segue.

"This is Joy. How can I help you?" The music ended abruptly, leaving JD startled. Unconsciously he straightened in his chair.

"Uh, hi. I'm calling about the bill I received this month."

"Account number?" Joy's voice was sharp and she sounded impatient.

"557893-9" JD read from the statement in front of him.

"Last name?"

"Dunne."

"What's your question?"

JD sighed and ran his free hand through his black hair, pushing his bangs from his eyes. "I wanted to ask why my minimum amount due went up." He tried to sound as confident as possible but he was dreading her response.

"Sir, under payment history it shows that you missed two payments back in December of last year and January of this year. Those missed payment caused the increase."

"I sent in a letter of explanation and called about that." JD could feel suppressed emotions rising.

"Yes sir, your communication with our department kept the account from being sent to collections, but the late payments were then averaged into the remaining payments with late penalties and interest, thus the increase in your minimum due."

"Oh." The form in front of him wavered slightly, and he wondered if the woman on the other end of the line actually cared about the people she talked to everyday.

"Anything else sir?" obviously she didn't.

Quickly JD wiped at his eyes and flushed face, thankful that Joy couldn't see him right now. "Uh, no…nothing else. Thanks."

"Thank you for calling." It didn't register that the phone call was over until JD heard the dial tone kick in.

"Damn," he whispered softly and dropped the receiver back into the cradle. He needed to pull himself together fast.

He started to fold the statement up, but paused as his fingers lightly touched his mother's name. His hazel eyes filled again, remembering. The medical bills were astounding, but thanks to getting the FAA job he'd actually been able to make payments on most of them. Then in early December his mother had lost her fight. The cancer had won and suddenly he'd been overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was alone now. Twenty-five years old and he was completely alone. He'd missed two payments back then. Back when it was all he could do to keep getting up each morning and dragging himself to work. He'd fallen behind on the mortgage of his Mom's tiny house too, no longer able to keep adequate track of all the bills. Between the hospitals, the surgeons, the prescriptions, the specialists and then the funeral…he'd had to give up the house -- a tiny two-room shack that his mother had been so proud of. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stay there anyway, not without her.

That was right when he'd volunteered for FAM and been assigned to Team 7. It was during training one day when he'd mentioned the need for an affordable apartment ASAP. Buck had jumped in with an offer to let him stay on at his place until he could find something of his own and though they'd only known each other a couple of weeks…JD had been desperate, so he'd taken Buck up on the offer.

"Damn it." JD shook his head and blinked his eyes, then folded the statement and shoved it roughly into its envelope. Now with his payments going up, he didn't know how in the world he would ever be able to find a place he could afford on his own. He got along great with Wilmington and even though the older man never said anything about it, JD was sure Buck was tired of him by now. Splitting rent might be great, but having a roommate crimped any man's style. He'd have to figure out something; he'd have to.

"Whatcha doing, Kid?"

The hand landing on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped JD from lurching right out of his chair.

"Geez, Buck! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Buck's eyes crinkled mischievously as he bent to pick up the envelope that JD had tossed in the air with his surprise. "Nah, if I wanted to do that I would of used a paper clip…right here." He poked JD right behind his ear.

"Cut that out." JD swatted him away and grinned. He reached for the bill in Buck's hand but Wilmington held it up and out of his reach.

JD caught the serious expression settling on Buck's features and looked away, his heart racing wildly. "How long have you been in here anyway?" he asked.

"Long enough." Buck kept his voice low and moved to sit down at his own desk, directly across from JD's. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." JD focused on some paperwork in front of him. "Can I have my mail back, please?"

"In a minute. Look at me, JD." Buck waited and after a moment JD looked up and met his gaze. "Now I won't even pretend I don't know what this is about." Buck shook the envelope causing the cellophane window to rattle. "I've been where you are, Kid, and I know it ain't easy."

JD found it suddenly hard to swallow as Buck went on in a soft whisper. "I can't do much about all them medical bills coming at you, but hear when I tell you that you don't have to be worrying about finding another place to stay."

"Buck," JD tried to cut in but Buck went on.

"I like having you around and you need a place. So I won't put up with any excuses. You are staying."

"But Buck,"

"JD."

"Come on, Buck, you LIKE your privacy." JD pointed out.

"Sure I do, but it ain't like you're on the top bunk or nothing. You got your room and I got mine. You can't cook worth snot but you know the best takeout joints in town." Buck grinned, seeing JD begin to relax. " 'Sides, splitting rent with you gives me more cash to take the ladies out for the night so it works out all the way around."

"You are pathetic, Buck." JD finally smiled, allowing himself to let go of the worry for now.

"I know it." Buck tossed the envelope back across the two desks and JD caught it easily. "Everything really okay with that?" Buck asked seriously.

"Yeah," JD nodded. "Just a couple of missed payments from back when…" His voice faded as he struggled again with the memory.

"It'll get better, JD." Buck reassured. "It's only been six months."

"I miss her," JD admitted honestly, his anguish showing for a brief second.

"You always will." Buck smiled faintly, moisture filing his eyes before he blinked it away.

"Thanks Buck." Dunne nodded, accepting the comfort as he noticed the others making their way into the office again.

Buck cleared his throat, his smile brightening. "Anytime, Kid. That's what roommates are for right?"

* * *

the end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
